Norfleet
, , or |part = GD_Weap_Launchers.A_Weapons_Unique. RL_Maliwan_Alien_Norfleet GD_Weap_Launchers.Barrel. L_Barrel_Alien_Maliwan_Norfleet GD_Weap_Launchers.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Maliwan_3_Norfleet |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = on }} Norfleet '''is a Rocket Launcher manufactured by Maliwan. '''Norfleet can be obtained as a rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible and Hyperius the Invincible. Special Weapon Effects The Norfleet hurls three large purple balls of energy in a horizontal line. Each ball travels at a rather slow speed on an erratic trajectory (not in a straight line), with each ball dealing a tremendous amount of damage while covering a large area of effect. After an enemy takes damage from the Norfleet's projectiles, its body is surrounded by a blue ball of plasma, similarly to certain other E-tech launchers. Usage & Description Norfleet is dissimilar from any other rocket launcher in the game but can be used in much the same manner. The same safety precautions apply; if the projectiles land too close the user will take damage (and will probably be knocked down by the massive damage), but even in many cases it is possible for the Norfleet's elemental effect to still apply to the player without taking the direct blast damage. When firing Norfleet, it will become immediately clear that the projectile's scatter will almost guarantee no direct hits on most enemies making Norfleet best for dealing damage over a massive area as well as tagging multiple enemies with elemental damage. Like any other E-tech rocket launchers (apart from Bandit manufactured), the cataclysm-cycle produced by the impacts of the Norfleet projectiles are particularly useful, as these will ignore terrain and cover, and will cause direct damage to anything within the cataclysmic radius, including the elemental effect. This property immediately makes it one of the most powerful weapons in the game with the rarity to match. Notes *Each projectile has the capability to do damage to a very large area. In most cases, two pulls of the trigger will be enough to kill everything within the Norfleet's massive AoE. *In terms of damage the Norfleet's total damage output can even exceed the Torgue-manufactured Nukem and even the Tunguska if all three projectiles hit one mark. *Due to the Norfleet's projectile's unstable flight path, it is best used at a medium range to saturate a large area with one or two volleys. *Norfleet projectiles are affected by Vel0city and Precisi0n, making it possible for an Assassin to use Norfleet at a somewhat longer range than others. *Absorb Shields can absorb the three rockets (which isn't rare due to the large area of effect) and refund rocket ammo; as the weapon consumes only two ammo, this will essentially give the player more ammo when fired. *Due to it's rarity, damage and versatility the Norfleet is often coveted by players. *Players should watch out for Explosive Variants of the Norfleet, as they are not legitimate weapons Trivia *Though it's shown in-game as a Legendary, the game treats it as a weapon (similar to the Longbow) so it cannot be obtained from anywhere else than Vermivorous and Hyperius. *For an unknown reason, the flavour text is a dark orange, rather than the usual red colour. Media Borderlands_2_Legendary_Weapon_Norfleet_Location_Guide_and_Demonstration|Norfleet Gameplay Demo